


A Wish

by SoDunWithTheseJoshPun



Category: Rose Quartz - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Crystal Gems - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDunWithTheseJoshPun/pseuds/SoDunWithTheseJoshPun





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Birthday

Steven's POV

The Dream:

Everything is pink, kind of like Lion's mane...wait. Is this Lion's mane? I don't see mom's tree nor the hill. Just a bunch of pink "grass" along with the ability to breath. What's this? Fog? I can't see, only just a bit on sunlight. A couple of minutes go by. Nothing really happens until....A shadow figure comes towards me. I can't really see what is . Just a figure. It doesn't get closer but it tells me something, something I can't hear. "What?!" I yell back. It doesn't say anything more. I walk towards it a little more, not too close though. Soon as my eyes come into focus, the figure becomes more clear. When it became more clear, that's when the dream ended.

I wake up in a jolt, wondering what the mysterious thing was. Suddenly, my gem started glowing, along with the door to the my mom's room. I got up to see what was going on. Along the way to the door, my gem started getting brighter. I started getting worried.

When I got to the door, it automatically opened. The brightness from the room made me cover my eyes. The room suddenly turned into my dream, pink grass and a heavy fog. I checked left and right to check if anyone was watching me. I went in. The grass was soft under my feet. I walked around for a bit, waiting for something to happen. Finally, I just lied down, looking at the clouds upon the ceiling of the room.

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice in the distance. I got up quickly and looked around. "He-hello?" I asked "Who are you?" No answer.

"Show yourself!" I shouted once more. Nothing. Once I thought everything was over, I exited the room to go back to bed.

~.~.~.~Next Morning~.~.~.~

"Steven..." said Pearl in a soft voice "Steeeeeeeeven, waaake up."

"Mmmph," I grunt, "Whyyy,"

"Cause it's your birthday..." Pearl said in a more serious voice than before. Then she left.

My eyes opened one at a time and I wiped the drool from the crevasses of my mouth. Honestly, I totally forgot about my birthday today. Yesterday was just so wild; another battle with Jasper and discovering new powers of mine. Makes me wonder if she'll ever give up. I put my jeans and shirt on and jumped step by step down the short length of stairs.

"I'm going to the donut shop guys, I'll be back later!" I yelled. No response. That seems to be happening a lot lately, no one responding.

I met up with Connie along the way. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!!!" She said with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe you're already 15!!" She wore a light blue/green shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Heh heh, yeah..." I looked at her with a half grin, not really caring about what today really is.

She looked at me in a way that I've seen before, disappointment. "Are you okay?" She asked, still looking at me. She could tell something was wrong.

"It's nothing..." I said in a calm voice

"Um..Okay. If something is bothering you, you could talk to me about it." Her facial emotions changed into a concerning face.

"Yeah...I'm okay," I looked at her with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : DONUTS

"I'm going to the Big Donut, would you like to come with?" I asked, totally changing the subject.

"Um, yeah sure," she said.

We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence. I looked over at Connie. She was looking at the ground, looking kind of disappointed. I give her a friendly shove. She looks at me and gives me a half smile. As she looks away, I look away too. The silence is becoming annoying to me now. 

"What kind of donut are you getting," I ask, trying to get the silence to stop.

"Uhh, I don't know yet. How about you, what are you getting?"

"I think...I think I'm going to get a cherry filled or just a regular glazed donut"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds really good actually"

"Yeah...oh hey, we're here!" I said excitedly. I looked up at the sign, this place has run down over the last year or so. The sign isn't even fully lit up and the donut looks like it's about fall off the building.

As I held the door open for Connie, I noticed the bell to the door doesn't ring anymore. I look up to see what's wrong with it. It appears to not be there anymore. 

"Yeah, the bell fell off yesterday," Sadie said. The sound of her voice shocked me. I forgot she even worked here for a second. 

"Oh hey Sadie!" 

"So what will you guys be having today?" she asked in a exhausted way. I noticed to the right of Sadie was Lars, sleeping on the counter again. 

"I'll have...a cherry filled donut!!!" I said slamming my dollar on the counter. "How about you Connie, what are you getting?

"I think I'll have a glazed donut, please," she said with a smile on her face.

"Alrighty then" Sadie said with a calm mood in her voice. 

"THANKS SADIE!" I shouted

"NO PROBLEM!"

"HEY WAIT! DO YOU WANT YOUR CHANGE?" Sadie shouted as Connie and I were walking out of the shop.

"Nah, you keep it!" I said waving back as we started walking out again.


End file.
